


lucifer likes

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Lucifer likes the sound of her voice, the way words come out of her mouth and how she can smoothly go from flirty to professional but not the other way around.





	lucifer likes

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing deckerstar instead of fitzsimmons? whaaaat? i'm currently obsessed with lucifer, so my head wouldn't rest until i wrote something about them, enjoy this little thing and please leave me a comment if you liked it. this has no beta so all mistakes are mine, and thanks for reading <3

Lucifer likes the sound of her voice, the way words come out of her mouth and how she can smoothly go from flirty to professional but not the other way around. 

He likes when she says "I love you", the words always present in his head, heart and very soul. He likes it when she whispers sweet nothings in his ears in the middle of a make out session on the couch. 

He likes the ways her hands roam his chest, his neck and finally settle in his hair, gripping in tight or softly rubbing it, freeing his hair of product and letting the soft curls be free.

He likes the way she moves when she dances with him, how it feels while they're softly swaying to the sound of a 90's love ballad she loves. He likes watching her dance too, the little moments where she's cooking while playing music and her hips betray her, even when she tries not to and only concentrate on making Trixie's breakfast, she gives up and ends up singing too.

He likes watching her break murderers into confessing, watching her work, the way her expression changes when they find a new deal, he even notices when a case affects her deeper than others, he feels as if he can see her heart break and her breath constricts when someone dies. 

He enjoys the moments where she's not aware he's looking intensely at her, when they're outside and sunlight basks her golden strands of hair, making them somehow shinier. He also likes running his hands on her waist, taking and caressing every curve, enjoying the little pleased sounds she makes when they're alone among the silk sheets, simply drinking each other's warm and company.

He even likes it when she's mad, how her eyes twiches when she's irritated or how she rolls her eyes when something he thought was hilarious turns out to be quite inappropriate. He likes to her her complains and makes sure to do right by her next time. 

He likes it when she puts a hand on his chest, to try and calm down his manic temper, to stop him from loosing it when a suspect just deserves to be punished. He likes it when she holds him after an awful day, when his self hatred and self loathing come back and he can't form words enough to explain how he feels, how he can't even talk to Linda, so she holds him tight until he's calm or he falls asleep safely in her arms.

He likes hugging her and being hugged in return but he wouldn't admit it out loud, the only person he can fully trust to touch him without being uncomfortable or awkward is her and when he finally gets used to her hugs, he can't wait until the next moment when they're holding each other.

However, he likes it when she laughs, even if she covers her mouth shen a snort comes out, he likes the genuine smiles and the moments where she enjoys herself, where she gives in and stops being totally uptight, he appreciates the moments where he can hear her soft giggles next to him. 

He likes when they're at Lux together, her sitting next to him while he plays a song on the piano, while other women's eyes eat him alive but a single touch from Chloe lets them know he's hers. He likes it when she lets a tiny bit of her possessiveness shine through.

He likes being around her, he likes everything about her, he would give her the stars he hung up there in the sky just to see her smile, he likes fulfilling her every desire, every wish, everything she wants, she just has to say it and it's her, it doesn't matter what it is, he will always give it to her. 

His heart beats a little faster and his breath gets heavier when she's around, because he knows he not only likes those little things, good and bad, he loves them.

He loves her.


End file.
